Pretty Little Liar
by Freakgonewild
Summary: Sam is in trouble.She's secretly dating a guy,but not only is she dating a guy...She's dating Carlys new Boyfriend.  Seddie.
1. My Morning of Thinking

**HI!**

**Before I start my story I want to tell you I came up with this randomly so enjoy!**

_**SAMS POV**_

I'm a liar. I'm lying to everyone .My friends .My sister .Everyone. I'm probably even lying to you.

It was a Saturday morning and I was still awake. I didn't get even a hour sleep last night. Not one. I was tossing and turning, all because of my secret. I was keeping. He was making me keep it.

I looked over to clock, it read 9:57 and I'm tired. I decided to get up and get dressed. I walk across my usually messy room over to my mirror. It was a pretty mirror, my dad bought Mel and I one each the year before he died. He died in a car accident when I was five, that's the reason why my moms a mess, she was the one driving. She blames herself and turns to alcohol and drugs to help her.

I look at the mirrors frame... its sliver with black Chinese designs each symbol meaning something. I traced them with my fingers. I used to know each meaning but now it's a faded memory. I look at the girl in the centre of the mirror, the one I now recognise as a liar. She has golden locks that don't bounce any more, her eyes that have a long time died out with purple bags that sit below them. It kills me to know that the girl staring back…is me. I snap out of my 'daydream' and get dressed. I put on a white tank top, black jeans, black converse with green laces and a black hair band. Everything except the converse belongs to Carly. Carly, my naïve, bubbly friend, who is happy and smart but clueless too. She has done in her power for me so I repay her by doing this? Ugh…

I snap out of the 'daydream' once again and I decide to go to my bubbly friend's house. I pulled out my cell phone and called a cab, the driver name Phil. My house or apartment is a good 30 minute walk to Carlys but I looked outside to see rain, a lot of it. As I hang up Phil tells me to be at the front door in a few minutes. So I walk over to the kitchen and pull a large packet of fat cakes 'mama loves her fat cakes!'. I'll be eating in Carly's any way. As I go downstairs to our front door I spot a picture of Freddork and me. He is such a dork, we're sitting in the ICarly studio and Carly , Frednub and I were playing Truth and Dare and Carly dares Fredifer to kiss…my cheek and he does 7 times cause 'Carly can't get the snap shot right'. This was a picture of the 5th one which turned out the best. Freddie in his red shirt with his hands cupping the side of my face and me in my blue t-shirt with my eyes closed and hugging his neck from the side. I have to admit, it was nice…I…I...mean it was terrible, who would that nerds lips on any part of them , NOT ME!

I suddenly heard this continuous sound of a car horn and realised it was Phil.

I hurried up a bit down the stairs slamming the front door behind me.

When I got to Carly's she was bouncing up and down when she opened the door, shaking too much to talk. I walked over and grabbed a Peppy Cola and got a ice tea for Carly. She smiled in gratitude and sat on the stool beside the island.

"Sam?" she said to me the first female voice I've heard today.

"Yeah Carls?" I turned to her she was smiling ear to ear.

"Would I be a good girlfriend?" she asked eyes glowing, this isn't the first time she asked that. She asked it when she first went out with her boyfriend number one, two, three, four, five etc…

"Yeah, sure why?" I asked…this could only mean something.

"You know that guy with the gorgeous hair we were talking about that I dated before?" she looked at me with beady eyes.

"Yep" my voice cracked.

"We're. DATING!...again" She screamed. Oh no…

"Yay!" I said with sarcasm.

"What's wrong Sam?" she frowned.

"Nothing" I said. She brushed it off and staring talking about him…form eyes to nose to teeth while to her it was nothing to me this is now a disaster.

I'm secretly dating Carly's new boyfriend.

**Okay…its one of the guys on the so…guess guess guess !**

**Review please thanks. !**

**-thegoodlife1- **


	2. Confusion,Dropping In,New Boyfriend

**Okay update!**** I couldn't wait any longer soooooo here it is! It's in Freddie's pov so enjoy!**

**Thanks to all my review****s I loved them!**

Freddie POV.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

What is that noise? Whatever it is it's annoying the— oh it's my alarm clock...

I look at the clock and it reads 8.46. Saturday, to me a boring day if Sam or Carly are away. Sam…her hair is so soft and when I kissed her—STOP IT FREDDIE! This is Sam…Samantha Puckett…Princess Puckett…to be exact and you do NOT like her she is a demon that tortured you mentally and physically , so forget her. I love Carly. Why do I feel like throwing up when I say that? Anyway…

I decided to check the iCarly site. Nothing new except the normal comments like 'c'mon seddie so the love' and 'GO CREDDIE!' and 'Great show guys'.

We've had our viewers talk about who will become a 'couple' on the show a lot lately. I don't know why but—I prefer seddie…YES I KNOW WHAT IT IS! It's a combination between Sam and my name…NO FREDDIE CREDDIE IS BETTER, CARLY IS BETTER THAN SAM! Why do I feel like a jerk for saying that? I'm confused…I'm going to take a shower.

After I was out of the shower I dressed in my usual black t-shirt and jeans and my blue converse, no stripes cause Sam hates the— there I go again! I DO NOT CARE ABOUT HER OPINION! Or do I? I don't know… I think I might go to Carly's.

When I get to Carly's door, I'm making the hardest decision when I come to her house…the door! Sam would call me a dork for this but I can't decide whether to open it and barge in or knock and wait till they come to the door. I know what to do, knock then walk in. I roughly tapped my knuckles against the door and opened the door to see no-one. Okay maybe I should have waited for them to open the door.

"SPENCER!...CARLY!" I shout. I know…I'll ring their cell phones.

Spencer first…one ring…two…three….gone.

Carly second…one ring…two…three…gone again.

There was only on last person to ring, maybe she may help me. Sam.

Sam third…one ring…two…

"_Hey Nub!"_ I sudden voice shouts in my ear lobe, I was relieved that some-one answer their cell.

"Princess Puckett" I said trying to keep my cool.

"_So…"_ she whispered.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"_I don't know"_ she answered.

"You 'don't' know?" I was confused, how can someone not know where they are?

"_Yep, so where are you?" _she asked, something was different about her voice.

"Carly's living room" I said in a dull tone.

"_Aww is Freddie-Weddie sad…"_ she joked in a voice you normally use on babies and pet. I found it adorab—annoying *cough* I said annoying.

"Nah, its just this application on ICarly dot com isn't working and I—"

"_DON'T CARE!" _she yelled, my face fell. I started to go up to the third floor where the studio is located, Sam going on about this meat that she stole off a hobo yesterday and I was literally in tears with laughter. When I opened the door to the studio she stopped talking for no reason.

"Sam?" I asked scared something happen to her.

"SAM! Answer me! Hello? Don't do this!" I yelled into the phone I'm seriously panicking here. I walked into the middle of the room and started to pace back and forth waiting for Sam to answer.

"AHHHHH!" a female voice scream and I suddenly was on the ground with a being sitting on my stomach. That being is Sam.

"Sam why'd you jump on me? And where'd you come from?"

"Well I was originally from New York but my dad and mom—"I cut her off.

"Sam! I meant how'd get here?" I asked her again.

"Well I was going to walk but then I decided to call Phil, you the guy with the weird eye who—"I cut her off again.

"Sam I mean how'd did you get up into the studio and jump on me with me seeing?" I asked in an angry tone.

"Okay, Okay don't get your boxers in a twist I was on the roof!" she said with pride.

"You mean up there" I said pointing to the roof. She gave me a look which meant I was being an idiot.

"No in the basement of course up there nub!" she yelled at me.

"Okay, okay sorry." I said. I hear the front door slam and a yell saying 'IM BACK SAM!' which only belonged to Carly.

When Sam and I got down stairs Carly held a picture to Sam's face. Her face fell and her eyes happiness faded away as she stared at the picture, she looked to Carly and showed a fake smile. I know Sam's smile and it nothing alike the smile she's showing now.

"He looks so cute with me in that picture doesn't he?" Carly squealed.

Sam looked sad, not crying sad but a genuine sad. I wanted to hold her tight into my chest and find out what's wrong. I will find out what wrong. Carly ran over to me and hugged me, I didn't hug back though. She looked at me as if I had three heads but I was looking at Sam.

Carly squealed to me about her new ex-boyfriend then she went on about how she seen light again in one of her other ex's and gave him another chance. She shoved a picture into my face, the one that made Sam sad.

Carly and her new-old boyfriend were staring back at me.

I was angrier then ever

**Okay ****Freddie's confused about his feeling and angry that the picture of Carly's boyfriend and her. **

**You will find out who the guy is in a chapter or two.**

**Maybe.**

**Okay that's all! Thanks for reading!**

**Review!**

**-thegoodlife1-**


	3. UnExpected Actions

**Thanks to every reviewer/reader!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**** It is a big leap from what happened in the 2****nd**** chapter….We have both Freddie's and Sam's POV.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter three: Un-expected actions.**

**Sam's POV.**

I couldn't take anymore of this. I can't take anymore Freddie. He's glaring at the picture Carly was showing him of her and the 'boyfriend'. Her boyfriend. My boyfriend.

I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a slice of ham, looking back over I saw Freddie looking at me with a hint of something in his eyes. I don't know what it was…anger?...caring?...friendship?...love? WAIT! I did not say love! Why would the nub love me, he deserves better, he deserves Carly.

Carly was again blabbing on and on about her (my) boyfriend. She decided to go to Groovy Smoothes to hang with him.

**Freddie's**** POV**

"Okay guys you can hang here but do NOT break anything" she says emphasising the 'not'.

"Sure" I said.

"Whatever" Sam mutters. She was lying across the couch arm and legs hanging over the edge. I'm looking at her features, her ocean blue beautiful eyes, her skinny body and her smile I swear I think I'm going to melt. You know what…

_I think I like Samantha Puckett._

Oh God. Ah well, I don't feel like throwing up when I say it, quite the opposite I feel like my heart is beating out of my chest. I have one problem about my 'liking' Sam.

_Does she like me back?_

Hopefully, well there's only one way to find out. Kiss her. I'm going to do that now!

"Hey Sam" I said walking over to her.

"Yeah Dork?" she mumbles, she looks half asleep.

I don't say anything I just stare at her, I walk closer to her body and I put my hand under her lifting her up bridal style.

"DORK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She shouts, oh she's wide awake now.

I grin at her and sit on the couch with Sam on my lap, at first she thought of moving but I think she got comfortable. She was now laying her head on my shoulder with her eyes closed. I tilted her head up to mine with my finger and smile to her. She blushes. SAM BLUSHED! She smiled back. I decided to make a brave leap. I leaned in and kissed her nose. When I pulled back Sam was blushing, her face was all flustered and she was laughing silently to herself. I leaned in again and kissed her cheek, she giggled a bit. This was so NOT like her Sam never giggles or blushes; I must be getting her nervous. I leaned up and kissed her forehead and stayed giving random kisses there for about a minute. When I pulled back I looked at her lips I wanted to kiss them so bad. I leaned in and kissed her nose. I take one last glance before I start to lean in again to now start properly kissing her.

**Sam's POV.**

That Dork. He is kissing me, not properly but my nose, cheek and forehead. I have to admit the dork is good…I am so not acting like me, I giggled, giggled! How could I do that and blushing? He seems to be enjoying himself. Wait he stopped kissing my forehead. He's looking at my lips; oh no he's going to kiss me! He leans in and kisses my nose. Thank God, I thought he was going to kiss my—

I was cut off by sudden pressure on my lips. It was like electricity bolts were sent through my body. Freddie tasted good. I opened my eyes to meet Freddie's closed ones. I was in to much shock to kiss him back. He pulled back after ten seconds and smirked at my facial expression. I think my face is the colour of a tomato. I look at his lips and I see a smear of lip gloss across them. Dork isn't lip gloss for girls? Ha-ha I know it's from my lips. He caught my gaze at his lips and leaned in again and I leaned in too.

**Freddie's POV**

I kissed Sam. She didn't kiss back though. Shame. When I pulled back she was red, I mean red like a tomato. She was glancing at my lips and slightly biting her own bottom lip. I leaned in again to notice she was doing the exact same. I felt her lips touch mine and suddenly I was weightless, she tasted like cherry and ham. She was kissing back and full force too. She slightly moved her legs so that they were either side of my legs on the couch. She was rubbing her hand through my hair and the other hand was cupping my cheek. She smirked against my lips and I had my hand under the bottom of her tank top. This was a full blown make out session. Sam and I must have been making out awhile, because we heard the door open but didn't stop what we were at.

**Sam's POV.**

Oh My God I love making out with Freddie. He is such a good kisser! We were kissing awhile, when I heard the door slam, I thought nothing of it until I heard a…

"Oh My God! What are you two doing?"

And there stood the two people I did not expect to see.

**Done!**

**I wonder who the two people are.**

**I wonder….**

**:) :)**

**So I**** would like to thank all that review and read this Chapter…it means a lot and I hope you will like the next Chapter.**


	4. The Awkwardness of Being Caught

**OH MY GOD THANK YOU GUYS FOR ****REVIEWING!**

**Well I'd like to say that I am loving this story. LOVE Freddie's POV!**

**Well writing it of course! Oh my god in my last chapter Sam and Freddie made out! Like for a while.**

**Fun fact: it was 22 minutes; they made out for 22 minutes!**

**Yep In the world of seddie we squeal when we find out they kissed!**

**So on ward with my story!**

** Chapter 4.**

** Freddie's **

** POV**

We just sat there staring at them. Sam and I were in the same positions. Sam still had her legs either side of mine and one hand was still through my hair and the other was on my thigh, her hair was messed though and her lips were swollen I'm guessing mine are too. She has a spark in her eye like she enjoyed kissing me.

_Of course she enjoyed it, you guys practically made out. _

I was still panting frommaking out with Sam, she was breathing normally when she got up from me.

** Sam's**

** POV**

I am so embarrassed; I thought they were going to be away awhile. It doesn't matter because I can bring up this time again when we are old and laugh about it. It will be WAY into the future though because I'm in no mood to start laughing. I look at Freddork below me. He is panting, and he has his left hand under the bottom of my tank top and the right hand had one finger slightly under the top of my jeans.

_The dork had his hand under my clothes! Ugh he deserves a punch for that. _

I decide to get off him, staying on him will make it more awkward for me, Freddork and the two beings standing at the door, wide eyed and mouths open so wide it could hit the floor.Frednub still was panting when I was standing.

_He must __have loved it._

I walked over to the fridge leaving the other three in the awkward zone. I grabbed 10 slices of ham and walked back over to them. I sat as far away as possible from Freddie trying to clear the awkwardness. It didn't work.

"Sooo…" one said bouncing back and forward.

"Sooo w-w-what?" Freddie stuttered. Good Freddie, stutter at a time like this.

Freddie was lost in thought after that, we all were. I couldn't remember one more time more awkward than this.

** Freddie's**

** POV**

I was sitting across from Sam; she was to busy eating ham to notice me staring. The other two still stood at the door, still wide eyed. As I was staring at Sam, one thought ran through my mind.

'_When a girl constantly rips on a guy it means she has a crush on him'_

'_I wasn't ripping on a guy, I was ripping on you'_

I was still in doubt whether Sam liked me or not but that kissing was something. Like when I kissed Melanie I felt nothing, I knew I didn't like Sam because I felt nothing. In our first kiss I sure did feel something, but I kissed her twin and she looked at me for a week after that kiss like I betray her with no-one other then her twin. Back then I was clueless, sure even yesterday I was only thinking about Carly. That would be a lie though; I did think about Sam a lot. Even before today. I am confused now. I don't know who I like or…love. Its like I'm on a train and I've lost control for a while but then I have to choose a tunnel…to which way I want to go. Trouble is do I choose Sam? Or Carly? It's a hard choice though.

My pocket started to vibrate, my cell phone. Mom.

"Hello?" I say.

"_Fredward Benson where are you? Our agreement was be home when it was lunch for a few hours and I won't tick bathe you in the evening"_

"For the last time…mother I have NO ticks!" I shout into the phone, I hear snickering from Sam but the other two keep quiet looking between us. Back and Forth.

"_Freddie I'm your mother and I know you are hormonal but don't snap at me young man!" _ She scolded, ugh she is so annoying. I tell her an apology and hang up.

"What did Crazy want?" Sam asked.

"Don't call her that, and I got to go home" I sigh.

"Okay bye" she waves with sarcasm getting up going toward the fridge again.

"One more thing" I said.

I grabbed her arm and pull her into a kiss. I hear two gasps but I continue to kiss her she kisses back cupping my cheek. I pull away and give her a wink and walk out the door.

_Fun day so far._

** Sam's**

** Pov **

I can't believe he kissed me again. It was magic…again. I am still shaking from his wink from one of his gorgeous brown eyes.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

I turned to look at none other than….

Spencer and Socko.

**Omg! Did you guys expect them? Noooooope!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**So review me and tell me what you guys think.**

**I wonder who the boyfriend is?/**


	5. Feeling The Betrayal

**Sorry about the late update, I had no time yesterday to put it up.**

**IM GONNA GO INTO A NEEEW POV NOW!**

**Thanks to all that reviewed!**

**Boyfriend's POV**

That bitch. She is a slut. I can't believe this, she made out with that, that…loser! She had me worried for a while. I knew she'd cheat, on me. I didn't even like Carly. She is a whore. Carly would date anything, I don't what I seen in her the last time. Sam had me angry but someone had me way angrier…

Benson.

Freddie Benson thought he could steal my girlfriend by kissing her and touching her…

The dude obviously likes her but that doesn't matter because that dude is going to pay…yes he will.

Sam and Freddie they had their moments…hugging, laughing, talking, secrets…kissing.

And Sam didn't even tell me, she kept it all to herself. It happened last week, on a Saturday to be exact and it's now Sunday of the next week. Carly told me they…_made out._ Spencer found them on the couch and they didn't regret it. Well, Benson didn't I don't know about Sam. Carly told me the day after.

**Flashback.**

_I was on Carly's couch in her apartment. She inhaled my scent and lay down into my shoulder. She smiled warmly. I felt like puking, __I went out with a few girls and she was the worst. I don't know what came over me but Sam and me secretly dating made me wonder ' I was available' so dating Carly seemed good cause I can be close to Sam but boy I was wrong! Carly insists that her friend hate the lovey-dovey stuff so we have to stay away. Carly jumped off the couch like it was hot as fire and she started pacing around. I asked her what was the matter._

"_Sam and Freddie made out!" she yelled causing me to jump._

"_WHAT!" I shouted twice as loud as Carly yelled._

"_Spencer was hanging out with Socko and when they came back they found…" she started._

"_Found what?"_

"_Found Sam and Freddie making out on MY couch!" Anger boiled inside me…how could see cheat on me, I wasn't cheating on her._

"_What!" I whispered._

"_Yeah I was in shock too, how could they do this! This is the second kiss they kept from me!" she panicked._

"_Second kiss!" They have made out before this one…ugh I use to watch ICarly but an event one time made me stop. _

"_Yeah and they might be still making out right now!" I was angered by her statement but for a fact I knew Sam was helping her mother with chores round the house but… that could be a lie, she might be still making out with Benson_

**Flashback end.**

So now her I stand outside the door that belong to…

The Benson household.

**DUN DUN DAHHHHHHH! OH NO WHY IS HE OUTSIDE FREDDIE'S DOOR!**

**YOU WILL FIND OUT…IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. UnExpected Visit

…**.NEEXT CHAPTER….**

**Freddie POV.**

Ugh…Sam. I can't take it anymore. Your eyes. Your hair. Your nose…those lips. You tasted so good, Sam. I want to kiss you so bad again.

It's the week after we kissed. It's a Sunday. And I'm at my computer updating the ICarly site. I decided to go through the history of the quizzes - ask?

I looked through the past quizzes, laughing time to time when one question caught me eye, Sam asks…who should date? I looked through the couple till I came to one…Sam and Freddie? Sam asked that? I don't remember Sam putting that up. Ih well. WAIT! I got an idea…I'll put up one too….

_FREDDIE ASKS…._

_WHO SHOULD HE KISS NEXT?_

_CARLY? __

_MANDY?__

_SHELBY MARX?__

_SAM?__

_VOTE NOW !_

And…updated…OH MY— why did I put that up! YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT FREDDIE!

"Freddie dear you have a friend at the door!" My mom shouted.

"COMING!" I walked over the front door to see…

Carly's boyfriend.

The guy who upset Sam.

The guy who made me so mad!

The guy who went to get Smoothes with Carly.

The guy—

I got nothing more.

But that guy is none other than…

Jonah.

**Dun dun dun!**

**Review!**


	7. In Thought

**Hello to all my readers from all over the world… im happy to announce that the boyfriend ****is Jonah…before I wrote this story I thought I'd make it Griffin and Sam enjoyed going out with him but I thought that Jonah would be the boyfriend instead. He is a very evil character. **

**On with the story!**

**Sam POV**

I can say his name now, Jonah. The word rolls off my tongue but it doesn't mean a thing to me. He was my world three weeks ago, when it was me and him like it was 2 years ago but again my best friend doesn't think twice and kisses any guy she wants! I don't hate Carls but she is annoying when it comes to guys, its all about who she likes/gets/wants/dumps…why do you think I didn't tell her about Jonah this time, one he made me keep my mouth shut , two Carly will suddenly see light in that boy and kiss him. She doesn't even realise she hurts me cause I'm Sam Puckett. Always will be. Sam Puckett the girl who never cares or has feelings…yeah right. I do care. A lot.

And now we have Freddie in the picture. He loves Carly until now I think, he kissed me last Saturday and I nearly fell for him. I snapped out of it because this is a trick, a trick. He would never like me never mind love! THAT kiss though, it was something. He was so sweet and when Spencer and Socko walked in it was priceless. There faces were funny. Then he kissed me before he left and I nearly fainted. Of course Spencer told Carly who then told... Jonah. Which leads me to now a week and a day later. I'm on the fire escape crying because Jonah never called me since Sunday, the day he found out…

_**Flashback**_

"_Sam" he said looking at me with anger. He never ever spoke to me with such a vicious tone. We were at the park, where we agreed to meet up but today he seemed to have something on his mind._

"_Yes baby?" I said sweetly, I had falling for Jonah again but I had to keep an eye out for him suddenly had Carly as another girlfriend. I was jealous but that couldn't be helped._

"_You made out with Freddie" he glared daggers at me. I felt now what a Puckett never feels scared._

"_N-n-no" I squeaked._

"_Liar!" he said pushing me to the ground, an old lady nearby narrowed her eyes at us but she kept walking. I looked up at him and I was genuinely frightened. _

"_I didn't mean to!" I cried out. I didn't mean for it to happen it just did…_

"_Oh you did mean to kiss him like this" he put his lips on mine and I felt disgusted, he gets to kiss Carly and I have to be little miss lonely!_

"_You kiss Carly all the time!" I pushed him off of me getting my Puckett strength back. _

"_Only three times" he growled. Yeah that's how many me and Freddie kissed!_

"_We only kissed twice!" I said. Leaving out the first –get it over with- kiss/_

"_Yeah, and you guys kissed like a year ago!" he spat._

"_Who told you?" I asked that was a secret between Carls, me and Freddie. So that means Carly…I should've known._

"_Carly!" he shouted. Ugh…_

"_That was a secret! She should've kept it private!" I yelled. _

"_Oh, you and your Freddiebear gave each other your first kisses? Awww…so sweet NOT!" he shouted again. _

"_Its none of you business if I kiss Benson before we went out again!" _

"_Oh maybe we should never of went out again!" Ow that hurt…._

"_Maybe we would have been still going out now if you did cheat on me with my best friend last time…wait YOUR DOUNG THAT NOW AGAIN!" I screamed. Other Parents in the park stared at us. _

"_Maybe I should leave you Puckett, or maybe Princess Puckett? Do you like that name?" Oh, only Freddie calls me that._

"_Shut up Jonah!" I yell, he smirks. How can he smirk at a time like this?_

"_Oh does Freddie call you that because Carly—"_

"_SHUT UP ABOUT CARLY!" _

"_Oh is little Sammy jealous of pretty Carly?" he said in a baby tone._

"_No" I will not cry in front of him, I will not…_

"_Its seems like your pretty deep in jealously…" he smirked…again._

"_Why are you doing this?" I asked. _

"_Sam you betrayed me and some one will pay…" _

_What?_

"_Someone will pay?" I repeat..._

"_Yep, now if you excuse me." He kisses me; it was hard, meaningless and disgusting. Kissing Jonah felt cold. I didn't move frozen in spot. _

"_Bye "He says pushing me down again._

_After he is gone the old lady that narrowed her eyes moments before this came over to me._

"_He isn't good enough for you." She smiles. I can't smile back._

"_Let it out" she says. With that I cry._

_**Flashback end.**_

So here now I sit at the fire escape which I got my first kiss, which is also outside Freddie's bedroom. His window is slightly open.

I hear his mother call him saying someone is at the door.

I take this chance to sneak in and maybe give him a fright; I need something to make me smile.

Something catches me eye on his lap top.

_FREDDIE ASKS?_

_WHO SHOULD HE KISS NEXT?_

_CARLY_?_

_MANDY_?_

_SHELBY MARX_?_

_SAM_?_

_VOTE NOW!_

I look down to see results.

_CARLY—5%_

_MANDY—1%_

_SHELBY MARX—14%_

_SAM—80%_

I'm confused; did Freddie put this up…before or after we made out?

Did Freddie only kiss me because our fans told him?

**Dun dun dun!**

**Anyone see the iSams mom promo?**

**Can't wait to see it.**

**So Sam had an in thought Chapter again.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Fignting Leads to Bother

**HELLO FAN FICTIONERS OF ICARLY.**

**I had busy times lately from starting school, to dating someone to breaking up with them :(**** to liking a guy again….oh im a confusing girl.**

**It's**** alright because I can't wait to right this little chapter.**

**But before I start I want to say thank you to all my fanfictioners who read a reviewed. Honestly I love you guys!**

**:-)**

**Here's where we have left off.**

**FREDDIE POV.**

That Jerk.

"What do you mean lay off Sam?" I asked. He has no right to do this, come over and tell me to lay off Sam. It's not like she's dating him or anything.

"You heard me. Lay. Off" He said. He was standing in my hall way of my apartment. My mom was in the kitchen and she kept glancing over every two seconds.

"I don't get it" I told him. I'M SO CONFUSED.

"You're the smart one here and you don't get it" he smirked.

"Am I supposing to?" I asked.

"You know what Benson—"he started.

"You sound like Sam." I said chuckling.

"Oh you'll now pay" he stepped up to me and held back his fist and punch my face, as I hit the ground my mom screamed.

**SAM POV**

Maybe it's a mistake. Maybe he just wanted to kiss me. I don't know. And on top of this I want to break up with Jonah but I'm afraid. Sam Puckett. Afraid. I know, they don't even work in the same sentence but I really am. I'm afraid he'll hurt me. Or plan some sort of revenge I know he's capable of.

I get up from his laptop and walk towards when I hear a scream. Without thinking I ran to the living room to see Mrs Benson crying, Jonah with his fist raised above Freddie who is on the ground with Jonah on top of him.

"How could you?" I shouted. Both boys got up and looked at me.

"I'm sorry. WAIT which guy did you mean. Me? Him?" they said in unison.

"Uh…" I don't even know.

"You mean me babes "Jonah smiled at me. How could he smile when I caught him fighting Freddie?

"No, I don't know." I said looking at him. Jonah looked at me with fire in his eyes.

"Jonah don't touch her!" Freddie said, he looked like Edward Cullen mad, his head lowered but his eyes gave a glare to Jonah, he had a bleeding nose to finish it and he was pale very pale.

"Why shouldn't I? She's my girlfriend!" he looked at Freddie. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. I've never felt this frightened about anything.

"I said don't touch her!" he said again. Jonah chuckled and I shoved him away. He grabbed my neck and pulled me near him. I looked over to see Mrs Benson looking nervous standing behind Freddie. Poor Woman. I know I hate Crazy but honestly who wants to see a girl and their son get into a fight with an idiot honestly who?

I feel for the woman who looked after me when Jonah first hit me, she was lovely …her name was Jackie and I like her like she was my grandmother that I never had…but she could be different. Knowing someone 2 hours doesn't give enough information about a woman.

Jonah looked at me with anger not love. Pure anger. I hate this guy. He made me weak. A nothing now, sure I was nothing before but now…I cry. I want a guy who loves me for me, who I can playfully tease then make out with for a while then go out on dates with no awkwardness… I want Freddie. No I don't! Do I?

"Sam don't be like that! And you Fred ward! You don't kiss my girlfriend again!"

I heard a gasp, from Crazy.

"FREDDIE! You kissed this girl?" she scowled. Oh please…

Jonah raised his fist at Freddie and was about to punch Freddie when…

I turned.

I jumped in front of Freddie.

Felt a pain in my left side of my face.

And I fell.

To the floor.

After I heard gasps and a bang.

Glass breaking.

Door slamming.

And it struck me.

Jonah punched me.

**Done!**


	9. Heartbreaking sound or silence

**Next chapter :)**

. Calm yet annoying. I couldn't feel anything. Jonah had pushed me. After Punching Sam he shoved me. Into my moms glass ornament cabinet. As I faded out my sight caught Jonah slamming the door, the sound echoing my head. Pain. It hurts. The left side of my body and head. I'm guessing I fell on my left side into the glass. I remember the glass perch through my skin. I'm pretty sure I head my head hard. Concussion most likely, that's probably why I can only hear beeping and fee pain. I let myself drift into unconsciousness and that is something I'm not proud of.

A black eye and a busted lip. That's what I get from that Jerk. All that kissing and moments we shared and I get the pain. My heart is probably shattered but I don't care, anger of Jonah is all I feel. I can get my revenge but it will be hard.

The doctors told me not to touch my bruises that they will only hurt more. Hmm… If I think more to the scars in my heart will it only hurt more. Nah.

I'm on my way to Bushwell Plaza to see no-one other that Fredwardo. He's unconscious and Crazy brought in a heart beat monitor that makes an annoting beeping sound. I wonder if Freddie can hear it? If he can hear me talking to him?

I wonder if he heard me sing to him.

Her voice. So peaceful and light. I remember the lyric she sang….

"_hey Freddie?" she tried. I'm asleep, maybe. I have no idea what's going on since the only ones who have been in here is my mom and Sam. Mom sits and cries saying 'oh freddiebear' and Sam just sighs and says 'Hey Freddie?' willing me to respond to her. I tried to move my lips but not a thing happened. I feel like one of them sad guys in TV shows who's in a coma and isn't being heard of what he's trying to yell out. This sucks. _

"_Freddie…" Sam sighs. Again with the sighing. _

"_I sang this Freddie, when you went out with Carly…._

_You have a way of coming easily to me  
And when you take  
You take the very best of me  
So I start a fight  
Cause I need to feel something  
And you do what you want  
Cause I'm not what you wanted._

Oh, what a shame  
What a rainy ending  
Given to a perfect day  
Just walk away  
No use defending words  
That you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here  
Thinkin' it through  
I've never been anywhere  
Cold as you

You put up walls and paint them  
All a shade of gray  
And I stood there lovin you  
And wished them all away  
And you come away  
With a great little story  
Of a mess of a dreamer  
With the nerve to adore you

Oh, what a shame  
What a rainy ending  
Given to a perfect day  
So just walk away  
No use defending words  
That you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here  
Thinkin' it through  
I've never been anywhere  
Cold as you

You never did give a damn thing honey  
But I cried, cried for you  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody  
If I died, died for you  
Died for you

Oh, what a shame  
What a rainy ending  
Given to a perfect day  
Oh, every smile you fake  
Is so condescending  
Counting all the scars you made  
And now that I'm sitting here  
Thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere  
Cold as you_" Beautiful….amazing…she felt that for me…._

"_Freddie I really hope__you didn't hear that.." she cried angrily…I'm glad you sang Sam…_

"_Ah well as long as I'm ahead I may as well sing something cheery….hmm…_

_My best friend's hot  
My best friend's hot  
No matter what I do won't love me_

Why don't you come on closer please  
Yeah you don't know  
I brush my hand across your knee  
Just take it slow  
Because I'm not gonna tell you all the things I might, like

Won't you apologize to me to me to me  
For being such a tease a tease a tease  
You know I'm not gonna tell you all the things I might like

My best friend's hot  
My best friend's hot  
No matter what I do you love me not  
Woah oh oh, woah oh oh  
Na na na na na naot  
You love me not

I'm gonna tell you that you mean  
Cause you don't show  
You interrupt another dream  
So out you go  
Because I'm not gonna tell you all the things I might, like

Won't you apologize to me to me to me  
For being such a tease a tease a tease  
You know I'm not gonna tell you all the things I might like

My best friend's hot  
My best friend's hot  
No matter what I do you love me not  
Woah oh oh, woah oh oh  
Na na na na na not  
You love me not

Na na not, na na not, na na not, na na not  
Na na not, na na not, na na not, na na not  
Should I tell you now,  
Or go oh oh oh

Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!

Hold my hand  
Put on a show  
Still don't think you understand  
But I've got to know  
You know I'm not gonna tell you all the things I might like

My best friend's hot  
My best friend's hot  
No matter what I do you love me not  
My best friend's hot  
My best friend's hot  
No matter what I do you love me not  
Woah oh oh, woah oh oh  
Na na na na na not  
You love me…

Na na not, na na not  
Na na not, na na not  
Na na not, na na not  
Na na not, na na not  
Should I tell you now  
Should I tell you now  
That I'm in love with you?" 

_Sam in love with me…wow…_

"_If your listening Dork don't get any ideas…!" she shouted._

_I wont._

_I wont._

_Ha maybe I will…._

She sung amazing but I never heard her sing again. Sad I know.

The one thing I hate about this it feels like I don't sleep…I hate being awake at night but now I cant get up and do something now I sit and listening.

It heartbreaking.


End file.
